fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pickpocket, Our Hero!
'''Pickpocket, Our Hero! '''is a 2.5D adventure game. It follows the adventures of Pickpocket, a used-to-be thief, and Widget, Pickpocket's clay partner. Together, they form a duo that take on adventure head-on! In this game, they must find the Crystals Of Ima that have scattered around their home island, Ima. Story The story begins on the island of Ima, a magical island filled with life and imagination. Our main character, Pickpocket, is shown in his house, sleeping on a hammock. As he peacefully sleeps, his sister, Alessia, wakes him abruptly, causing him to fall to the floor. Alessia shows Pickpocket the weekly newspaper showing that a giant jewel was recently placed in a nearby temple named Longost Temple. Excited by the find, Pickpocket grabs his dagger and runs to the temple, located on the beach. At the temple, Pickpocket peeks into the unguarded doorway of the temple, seeing the gem. Pickpocket, excited with the find, hauls the heavy gem out of the temple. Before he can head to the door, Pickpocket feels as though someone is watching him. He feels that there is somebody there, but continues along with his find. While out of the temple, a being is seen following him. It pokes him in the back, causing him to trip and break the gem into 6 pieces. Pickpocket angrily turns around to find the culprit, but nobody is there. He turns to the broken gem in pieces to find that there is a small being floating around it. The being is interested by the gem as Pickpocket proceeds to shoo the being away. The gems start to rise into the sky about Pickpocket and the being, rotating in a circle and forming a star shape before spreading throughout Ima. Pickpocket, angered, sits in the grassy fields in front of his house. The being, saddened by Pickpocket's loss, floats beside him. Pickpocket then realizes that he can go to find the scattered gems throughout the city and raises his dagger skyward. Pickpocket desides that the small being, which he names Widget, should come with him. The two wander into the ongoing forest to start their new adventure! Gameplay Pickpocket's Moves Pickpocket can use different types of moves that will help him on his adventure. Some of the moves are required in order to get past certain areas. Pickpocket is automatically inputed with Rapid-Stab, Blaura Shield, and Swift Swipe at the beginning of the game, but he can purchase the other moves from shops. Below are the move that Pickpocket can learn. Physical Move Below are descriptions for the Physical Moves that Pickpocket can have. Defensive Move Below are descriptions for the Defensive Moves that Pickpocket can have. Special Move Below are descriptions for the Special Moves that Pickpocket can have. Development Pickpocket, Our Hero first started development in 2018. It had originally started as a Wario Land game that was untitled at the time, but included the character Widget as Wario's partner. The beginning of the story is similar to the original game with Wario sleeping in a hammock and waking up to a report of television that a gem was placed in Longost Temple. Wario goes to greedily steal the gem, but is gathered with Widget as the gem splits and spreads itself throughout the land. The island of Ima was originally intended to be the Mushroom Kingdom and many things had changed in development in order to make it original. In late 2018, the idea of a Wario Land game was scrapped in favor for something original. The design of Pickpocket did not appear until the proposal of a different and unrelated project. The original proposal for Pickpocket was of a television cartoon series that would be based around adventure and take inspiration by series such as Adventure Time. Widget was not originally paired with Pickpocket, as Pickpocket was set to adventure by himself. The television series had many different characters that do not appear in the final game, but some inspiration was taken from the designs of character in order to make the characters in Pickpocket. In early 2019, the story of Pickpocket had not been developed until TheWikiOddish had searched through old drawings of his. In the pile, the two proposals of the original Wario Land game and the Pickpocket TV series were found. TheWikiOddish liked the designs of Pickpocket and Widget, so it was decided that a long-awaited original game was to be made with the two. Then, the story and characters of Pickpocket, Our Hero! started development. In the middle of 2019 is when the majority of character designs were made including the main characters, enemies, and bosses. This was also the time that the moves for Pickpocket including Physical, Defensive, and Special moves were made. Trivia *This is the first completely original game by TheWikiOddish. *So far, this game has had the longest development history of all of TheWikiOddish's games. Gallery Pickpocket.png|Artwork of Pickpocket PickpocketWidget.png|Artwork of Widget